


Т - тактильность

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Никто из них не был тактильным телепатом.





	Т - тактильность

**Author's Note:**

> Странный юмор.

Иногда на инженерных палубах слышалось громкое «Кинсер, ну тебя в жопу».

Кинсер не очень радостно бежал к Скотти, безошибочно находя его среди коридоров и тупиков, Скотти высовывался из какого-то люка и протягивал ему навстречу руки, Кинсер распахивал объятия...

И они смущённо пожимали друг другу руки.

Никто из них не был тактильным телепатом, но кто-то точно был тактильным мудаком.


End file.
